Leonardo Crescendo 'Cobalt'
By Cyrus Arc for Twister Pendulum 'Leonardo Crescendo AKA Cobalt ' Height: 6'2 Weight: 170 lbs. Age: 18 Species: Human (Angel-Kind) Weapon: Espada Repora, named Rhapsody Appearance: Leo is a tall, slim boy with bright, electric blue eyes and jet black hair. He has a pale complexion, and has the appearance of being very shy. He is a kind and caring soul who likes to speak his mind, but because oh his circumstances he tries not to say much or display any emotion. He also tries to give off the notion that he is in control, when most of the time he never really knows if what he is doing will work. Really he just improvises everything he does. Around those he trusts, however, he feels safe in being who he really is. He is compassionate almost to a fault is fiercely loyal. He tends to wear long coats that vary from silver to black, and he never goes anywhere without his electic blue scarf. Abilities: As a genetically altered human, known as Angel-Kind, he sprouts silver wings in battle to fight. He is also given the ability of telekinesis and force field creation to protect himself. He can also be given a "sixth sense" to locate danger. This sixth sense was given to all of the experiments. Fighting method: While still learning how to fight properly, Cobalt has very sharp instincts in battle and a very good knowledge of his own abilities, which allows him to hold his own in a fight. He tends to use his sword more than his telekinetic abilities, but he can mix the two styles together to confuse and strike his opponents. With enough energy he can engulf his sword in blue fire-like energy to give himself an edge, as well as fire beams of fire energy when under extreme durress. Bio: Leonardo was a genetic experiment by a secret organization to make super-solders while their DNA was malleable. Thus they used an orphanage of children before they went through puberty. Leonardo, later renamed Cobalt, was grouped with the angel kind (the other groups were the Spirit-kind, Psychic-Kind, and the Shadow-kind). He was kept under careful eye of the organization because they saw his dangerous potential. When he turned 16 he escaped the facility and found his way into the arms of the Illuminati. He has since been working with them to bring down the organization and free t he other children. Allies: Cobalt has 3 friends who he strives to rescue, even more so than the orphanage as a whole. Due to the experiments, he no longer remembers their names, only their agent designations. Ultra-Violet a Spirit-Kind, Lumin a Psychic-Kind, and Tien a Shadow-Kind. He had formed a team with these friends and called it Team CULT, back when they used to do missions together. The scientists who made his purposefully followed cliche when designing the angel-kinds abilities, seeing them as affective and not wanting to stray from something they thought could work in their favor. Relationships: Besides the members of Team CULT, Cobalt has also allied himself with many characters tied directly with the Illuminati. An informant for the organization, Cantare "Terry" Jenova, is his best friend. He also is close with another informant, Madam Veil LeVoige, an informant who works a bar in the city. He also is close allies with his partner Brother Cloak, though their relationship could be considered strictly work only. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Team CULT Category:Cyrus Arc Category:Pending Character